


Walking Away

by sarcastic_kristin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_kristin/pseuds/sarcastic_kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke walks away. And, that's her buisness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, I love this show so much, and this is my first 100 ff, so be gentle :)

**Walking Away.**

 

* * *

 

Clarke closed her eyes as she walked away. She was done. Done fighting, done being the bad guy, done killing.  
Just done.

It hurt to leave everyone, her mom, her friends…Bellamy.

But, she kept walking.

Because walking towards the unknown was better than having to face herself. Her mistake. Who she’s become. And, the thing that bothered her even now is that she wouldn’t change anything. She’d do it again; Because those people she was walking away from are the same reason she CAN walk away. She can be bigger than herself, save them the torture of her choices because she wouldn't taint them with her soul. She knew, deep down that she was saving them. Because they were her everything, they were the reason why she got up in the morning, the reason that she fought as hard as she bloody could because...

They were hers.

And, she protected what was hers. Even if that meant protecting them from herself.

So she kept walking because even though she would never stop fighting for them-that didn’t mean she could keep fighting for herself, for the girl she was before all this-because that girl was gone. leaving someone new. Someone she hadn’t even met.

She felt like she was one of the animals in this radiation soaked forest- evolving, adapting, changing to survive.  
She hoped that if she ever came back, that this person, Clarke of the Sky People, killer of the Mountain Men, protector of The 100…coward….could fight again, for herself this time.

fin.

* * *

 

Please Review :)


End file.
